Fight for the Fruit
Fight for the Fruit is the twentieth episode of the second season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot When the fruit tree that has apples, grapes, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, bananas, lemons, limes, oranges, smurfberries and all kinds of fruits gone missing, Princess Yuna, her friends and cousins have to get it back from Squilliam Fancyson, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys and the Fearsome Crooks at the Golden Oaks Library's rival, The Fancy Gold Library. Drake Mallard catches Gosalyn/Teaching the Students about all worlds as one One day, Drake Mallard catches Gosalyn for writing her name in wet cement and forced to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Later at School, Wallace lectures his pupils on the pride of all worlds. With that said, It causes his words to stick in Gosalyn's mind. Then, She soon begins to learn more about all worlds. The Tree of All Fruit/Making all kinds of Juices Then one day, Gosalyn came across Princess Yuna and her friends as they stood on the Tree of All Fruit where Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake made all kinds of juice from every fruit such as apples, grapes, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, bananas, lemons, limes, oranges, smurfberries and all kinds of fruit. Squilliam Fancyson and Flintheart Glomgold appeared/Doing some taunting jokes Just then, Squilliam Fancyson and Flintheart Glomgold appeared after overhearing Yuna's remarks about how great the Golden Oak Library was. Then, They reminded them about their own place, Known as the Fancy Gold Library, Pound and Pumpkin Cake taunted them about how idiotic the name of their library was as Gosalyn back them up. Sensei Garmadon foretold the story/The History of Fancy Gold Library Just then, Sensei Garmadon foretold the foals and children the story about how Fancy Gold Library was built on account of Squilliam and Flintheart making business together. The All Fruit Tree is gone/Yuna gathers all of her friends The very next morning at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Gosalyn alarmed everyone about the All Fruit Tree going missing. With that warned, Yuna gathered all of her friends for help. Seeing Fancy Gold Library/Discovering the Nightmare Family and Bill's plan Then, Yuna and Honker discovers the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's plan for the Tree and the Journals they've assigned for Squilliam and Flintheart. Soon, Yuna and her friends came up with a plan. Organizing a search party/Calling the Justice Squad Meanwhile, Ford Pines came to Yuna's palace to check on her along with her friends. Just then, He discovered a note about their mission. Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends were worried, Ford then organized a search party and called the Justice Squad. Yuna and her friends were missing/Ford Pines lead the search party Just as the news was spreading, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna called in this meeting for any whereabouts of Yuna and her friends. So, Ford begins to lead the search party. Yuna and her friends split up/The Beagle Boys caught the Cake Twins Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends split up to find the All Fruit Tree. Just as Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake went to their direction, They caught by the Beagle Boys. Tricking the Beagle Boys/Escaping from the Crooks Just as the Beagle Boys were tying up the Cake Twins, They came up with a plan to escape from them. So, Pound Cake tricked them with the "Eye on a Hoof" trick while Pumpkin Cake tided a knot on their shoes. At last, They made their escape from the Beagle Boys. Yuna came up with a plan/The Search Party caught them off guard Just as the Cake Twins found the All Fruit Tree, Yuna came up with a plan to retrieve it. Just then, Soos caught them off guard as all the parents of Yuna's company were disappointed in them. Explaining the whole detail/Scrooge and Squidward gets taunted Soon, Yuna the whole detail about the Beagle Boys and the Fearsome Crooks stealing the All Fruit Tree. Just as Scrooge McDuck and Squidward Tentacles tried to convince Flintheart and Squilliam to give back the tree, They taunted him like crazy. The plan to get the All Fruit Tree back/A diversion to stall the Beagle Boys With the plan in motion, Yuna and her friends had to get the All Fruit Tree back. So, Honker, Morty and Ferdie stalled the Beagle Boys giving them the chance to get the tree. The Justice Squad ambush the Fearsome Crooks/Retrieving the Tree Just as the Fearsome Crooks were closing in on Princess Yuna and her friends, The Justice Squad ambushed them by surprise. Just as the fight goes on, Yuna and her friends retrieved the Tree. Mission accomplished/Yuna and her friends saved the day again Finally, Yuna and her friend got back the All Fruit Tree as they rejoice with Juice, Lemonade and Limeade. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle in Tartarus, Nightmare Moon and Bill Cipher were upset and couldn't get their kingdom out of Tartarus. Trivia *This episode is based off one of The Simpsons episode, Lemon of Troy. *The Fruit Tree has apples, grapes, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, bananas, lemons, limes, oranges, smurfberries and many more kinds o fruits. *The Fruit Tree will be stolen by the Fearsome Crooks and the Beagle Boys from Golden Oaks Library for Squilliam Fancyson and Flintheart Glomgold. *Sensei Garmadon will tell the foals and children a story about the ultimate rivalry between the Golden Oaks Library and Fancy Gold Library. *The Nightmare Family and Bill will plan Squilliam and Flintheart to steals the Fruit Tree and the Journals. *The Fancy Gold Library was the Golden Oaks Library's rival. *The mentors, Scrooge McDuck, Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends will search for Yuna and her friends in the Fancy Gold Library. Transcript *Fight for the Fruit (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225